Memories of the Wind: Line of Trust
by xXDividedMemoriesXx
Summary: The young girl Emily still finds herself being able to open up to anyone, after the mysterious death of her mother Andrea and her companion Kusegami, even though the event happened 4 years prior. After learning of the existence of her brother, she's forced to live with him, On top of an man who seems to know a lot about Emily. What will it take her to learn how to trust once again?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you, get back here with that! Haven't you ever heard of stealing girl?!" Shouted a man.

There was a ton of commotion as people on the street were turning their attention to what seemed to look like a vender running down the street after a girl. Various voices were whispering comments wondering what was possibly going on. Some just stood there, and others followed the vender, trying to figure out what happened. The vender ran as fast as he could after the girl, but he was surprisingly having a hard keeping up with the girl, who looked to be both young and thin.

Then the Vender noticed a couple of police guards, and skidded to a stop.

"Officers! That girl running stole my basket of goods!" The vender yelled.

The two Policemen nodded at one another, as they hopped in their car and sped down the street, catching up to the running girl in no time. They blocked her path by parking the car in the middle of the street, and quickly got out of the car and approached the girl.

The young girl quickly skidded to a stop when she saw the police car stop in front of her, and then looking behind her she saw the vender running up behind her. She gulped, and stopped dead in her tracks, as she knew she was cornered.

"Alright missy, now hand over what you stole and nobody will get hurt," calmly said one of the officers.

The girl didn't say anything, she just stood here wide eyed, and didn't move a muscle. The vender behind her noticed she wasn't moving, and slowly moved closer, trying to reach and get back his basket. Although, what he wasn't expecting when he reached over, was the girl to suddenly send him flying down the road, making him hit a stop sign. Before the girl could reach and make a run for it, both of the police officers ran up to her and each grabbed one of her arms, and tried to hand cuff her.

"Hey, let me g-" The girl started.

"Oh no, you're coming with us missy," One of the officers stated.

The girl closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. To the shock of the officers, it almost looked like her hands started glowing a faint aqua color. This made the officers backpedal in shock and confusion, as the girl snapped the loose handcuffs. She slipped the cuffs off of her wrists, looked around her, then suddenly ran into an alley way while everyone looked distracted. The police officers quickly took off after her, but also to their surprise, when they reached a dead end, she was nowhere to be found.

"What the heck? I'm positive she ran down this way!" One of the officers shouted.

"Give it a rest John, she's gone. If we see that girl again, we'll make sure to catch her, don't worry." Said the other officer.

Then the two of them sighed, and walked out of the alley, back to their police car, and drove off. The rest of the crowd was still in shock at what just happened, but then returned to their normal activates within a few minutes.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall of the alleyway, the girl slid down the side of the wall, catching her breath. She quickly opened the basket she took from the vender and looked inside. It contained what looked like two Sandwiches, a few bottles of water, and some cash. She quickly took one of the water bottles, and started chugging down the water as fast as she could, drinking the water in a matter of seconds.

The girl herself, was a skinny girl. Looked young, most likely around the age of 10 or so. Her hair was messy, covering her face as she drank the water. Her clothes mostly consisted of ripped Jeans and a dull colored shirt, which looked like at one point it could've possibly been a bright orange or red. She also had something brown wrapped around her waist, which unraveled and revealed to be what looked like a tail.

She looked around, and saw nobody in sight, and let out a soft sigh, then took out one of the sandwiches.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy. You're brother will find you and take you in, and you will be happy. Right Kuse, because living off the streets is a good life," The girl muttered to herself, then sighed again, "what am I supposed to do now? I've been doing this for like, 2 weeks or something now. I don't even know, I've lost count of days at this point."

She bit into the sandwich, chewed, then swallowed. Curiously looking at it, she took off one of the pieces of bread so she knew what she was actually eating. It was turkey and cheese. She wasn't a big fan of the taste, but she was so hungry at this point she didn't really care. So she continued to munch on the sandwich, until she heard the sound of a siren, which made her head shot up from what she was eating. Then she heard a few people mumbling, and recognized a few of the voices from before. Without thinking, she shoved the sandwich back into the basket, and took off climbing up the wall in no time, then onto a roof, trying to get around the police officers.

She landed in the street on the other side of the alleyway, and to her demise, made a somewhat loud noise. It was loud enough to catch the officers attention, notice her, and then start chasing after her. The girl in no time starting running down the street again, wrapping her tail around her waist, making it look like it was some sort of belt. She kept glancing in front of her, trying to avoid anybody who was crossing the street, and looked behind her, to see how far ahead of the officers she was. She then darted around the corner when she was a good distance ahead, only to find herself suddenly on the ground with the basket next to her.

She rubbed her head, and tried to look at what she knocked into, only to see another guy in front of her on the floor. He looked a couple of years older than her, had spiky brown hair, a red jacket, red pants, and a pair of sunglasses hanging from his head. Closing her eyes again, she let out a groan of pain.

The boy blinked a couple of times, got up, and looked at the girl annoyed.

"Hey, what's your problem? Can't you look at where you're going!" He shouted.

She was about to explain what happened, when she heard the policemen catching up. She jumped up onto her feet then ran behind a nearby trashcan.

"Don't have time to explain, just-pretend I'm not here right now," She said, ducking behind the trashcan.

Not a moment later, the Officers came running around the bend, and noticed the boy standing near the trash can, and stopped.

"Boy, what's your name?" One of the officers asked.

"Uh, my name's Daniel, or Dan. Whichever you prefer," Dan stated.

"Great. Now, Daniel, have you seen a young girl running around town?" The officer asked.

Then Dan stood there for a moment, then quickly realized what that girl said meant.

"No sir, sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that around here," he stated.

The officers looked at one another, and nodded, then thanked Dan and walked back to their police car.

Dan looked behind him, back to the trash can where the girl was hiding. He walked over and lend out a hand, helping her up.

"What the heck what was that all about? Why are the police after you?" He asked.  
"Oh.. right. That. Well, you see... I kind of... uhh... took this basket from someone because I noticed there was something to eat in it, and I was starving.." She said, looking away.

"Wait, you stole someone's lunch? Why didn't you just buy something?" He asked.

"Well... because I don't really have any money exactly to spend.." She replied.

Dan blinked a couple of times, and looked at the girl, and her current condition. Then he sighed.

"Look, girl, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name?" She started, looking at him, "... It's Emily. Emily Kuso."

Then Dan started to walk down the sidewalk, and gestured Emily to follow him, and she did.

"So, Emily, where are you from, and where are your parents?" Dan asked.

"Um.. It's complicated. I've been on my own for the past few years, as my mom died when I was about five, and I never met my father. I only came to... what's this city's name again?" She asked.

"Bayview. Bayview Florida," Dan responded.

"Thanks. Anyway, I only came to, Bayview, recently. Even since I've been here, I have been just sneaking around the alley ways, for now."

Then Dan stopped walking for a second, and looked at Emily, thinking and looking around, and looked at her again.

"Oh, well then. How about instead of trying to survive in the alleyways, how about you come stay with me?" He asked.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at Dan in pure shock, then excitement.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Well, as long as my parents don't mind. Which I don't think they will." He said.

"Really? Sweet! Thanks." Emily said excited.

Dan ran down the sidewalk, and Emily quickly followed behind him, as they both went over to Dan's house.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Dan shouted, as he walked inside the house.

"Oh great, you're home just in time for dinner sweetie," Yelled a voice from the kitchen.

Dan then started walking towards the living room, but turned around to Emily, gesturing her to come in. She followed him slowly into the house, and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch, as Dan ran into the kitchen, and tried to make herself comfortable. Glancing around, she noticed various picture frames hanging around the room. Some of them consisted of what looked like Dan when he was younger, and two other adults, which she assumed to be his parents. Other paintings were also hanging on the walls. Emily let out a small sigh and stayed quiet, until Dan came running back into the living room with what looked like his mom.

"Here she is," Dan said, looking at Emily.

"Oh, you're the street girl that Daniel just told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Miyoko. I'm Dan's foster mom. What's your name sweetie?" Dan's mom asked.

"M-my name? Umm.. It's Emily, Emily Kuso," Emily said.

Miyoko then extended her hand out to greet the young girl, even though that last name stick through her head. She knew that the last name Kuso was something she needed to remember, and it suddenly hit her. Though, she kept her expression calm, not showing that she looked completely shocked.

"Dan, why don't you take Emily to your room for a bit? I'll go call your father and see what he says," She said.

Dan nodded, then walked upstairs with Emily into his room. She sat down on the bed and looked around, while Dan sat down on the chair next to his computer. He turned it on and quickly signed into one of his accounts.

"So, this is where you stay then, huh?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's just me and my parents, don't have any brothers or sisters," Dan replied.

"Oh. Well.. do you think you would ever want a sibling or something?" Emily said.

Dan then looked at her, and blinked a couple of times. Not exactly sure what to say at first, he swung around in the desk chair a couple of times, stopped, and looked back at Emily.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure, I guess it would be kind of fun, if they weren't a brat or anything," Dan said.

Emily then blinked a few times, and looked around Dan's room. She noticed a couple of small red balls with various markings on the windowsill by his bed. Curiously looking at them, she picked one of them up and looked to Dan.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! You don't-" He started, then paused," well, you were living on the streets, so I guess you wouldn't know. A couple of weeks ago, these random cards started randomly floating down from the sky, and a lot of us started collecting these cards. It's a game we like to call Bakugan, we play it around the world,"

"So you guys are playing a card game? Like go fish or something?" Emily asked.

"Oh no. It's actually like a strategy type game, it's a lot of fun. Maybe I'll show you how to play one day," He said.

"Really? It seems different, so yeah, I think that'll be fun. Thanks!" Emily said smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. There's plenty of forums and everything online about the game too. There's even rankings for everyone as well," He said.

"Rankings? What are you then?" She asked.

"Mine? Umm..." He started, then turned to his computer and pulled up a tab, and scrolled down, "What? That's impossible!"

"What?" Emily asked, holding in a laugh.

"I'm only at 117? I thought I was at least in double digits!" He shouted, crossing his arms, obviously annoyed.

"Don't you think if this is worldwide, being 117 is actually pretty high though?" She asked.

Before Dan was able to answer that question, he was suddenly cut off by Miyoko calling for the two to come downstairs. They both looked at each other, wondering what was up, and walked down.

"Really? Did you have to call us down now? We were in the middle of an important conversation," Dan said annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me Daniel, and besides, I highly doubt what you two were talking about upstairs is more important then what I need talk to both of you about," Miyoko said.

"Did something happen?" Emily asked.

Then Dan's mom looked over to Emily, and turned her attention to her.

"Before I explain, I'd like to ask you a question, Emily. You said you were on the streets, yes? Then where were your parents during all of this time?" She asked.

"My parents? Well... I never met my father, and my mom died when I was younger," Emily replied, looking away.

"You're mother died?" She asked, with a sad expression on her face, but it quickly changed to concerned, "What was your mother's name?"

"Her name? Umm.. it was Andrea. Andrea Kuso," Emily replied.

Dan's mother sighed, then shook her head, making her thoughts clear on what she was thinking about. Then she returned her attention to Dan.

"Daniel, do you remember how I told you that we weren't your real parents when you were younger, and that your mother had to give you up?" She asked.

"Yeah, obviously. How could I forgot something like that?" He said back.

"Well... me and your father didn't tell you one last piece of information.." Dan's mom stated, and trailed off.

Dan looked shocked, turning back to Emily, who looked just as confused, then they both looked at Dan's mom.

"You didn't tell what then? Go on, say it!" Dan replied, crossing his arms.

"You see.. you're births mothers name was also Andrea.." She started, then looked away.

"Okay, so? What exactly are you-" He started, "wait, if you're saying that my mom was that same person, then you mean-"

Both Emily and Dan looked at one another, as if the wind was knocked out of both of them. Obviously confused, they started at Dan's foster mother.

"You mean We're related?!" They both yelled at the same time.

Dan then suddenly started back peddling, trying to backup against the wall, though failed from tripping over the carpet. Emily quickly kneeled down by his side, having her hand infront of his face.

"Uhh.. you okay?" She asked.

"Okay? Okay?! I just found out you're apparently my sister for crying out loud! Do you think I would be okay?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't expect YOU to be my brother," Emily replied back.

Then both Dan and his mother looked at Emily with a confused look on their faces. Both of them thinking the same exact thing.

"Wait, you knew you had a brother this whole time?!" He asked.

"Well... It's a little complicated.. I guess I could explain then?" Emily asked.  
"Does it look like I'm following here? Yes, an explanation would be good here," He said.

Emily sighed as she looked around the room, then back to Dan. She got up from the floor, then helped him up as well. Walking towards the staircase, she turned around.

"Let's go upstairs, I think this would be best if it was just the two of us," She said, then walked up the stairs, with Dan following.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you better have a pretty darn good explanation about ALL of this," Dan yelled, as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Umm…. Well…. You see…." Emily muttered, looking away.

"Well? I'm waiting," Dan said crossing his arms and leaning against the door, "We're not going downstairs until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"Alright…." She started, "Before well, I came to uhh… Bayview, I was told that I was supposed to be looking for someone. I wasn't really aware, but I was told that I did have an older brother. That's all I know, though."

"So, you didn't know that I was your brother?" Dan asked.

"Um… don't you think I would've acted somewhat different if I was actually aware of that?" Emily replied back with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Dan was about to open his mouth to counter, but then quickly looked away, muttering something to himself. Emily couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this.

The two continued to talk about various things, trying to break the slightly awkward atmosphere between the two of them, until Dan's mother called him downstairs, asking him something.

"Shopping?! I really have to go?" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes, because I don't think Emily here would know her way around the city enough, and I need to finish cooking something for your father," Dan's mom said back.

The teen sighed, muttering something as he went to go put on his shoes by the door. Emily came down the stairs after hearing the yelling with a confused expression on her face.

"Shopping for what?" She asked.

"Well, since you'll be staying here now, you need other clothes besides those, well, what you have on right now," Dan's mom replied back.

Then the mother handed Dan some cash, as he looked away muttering something once again, as he stood up and opened the door.

"C'mon, let's.. just go get this over with," he said, as he walked out the door with Emily following.

Dan lead Emily to the department store, and the young girl looked up at the building with both shock and awe.

"Is.. something wrong?" Dan asked.

"You need a building this large…. to shop?" She asked.

"It's a department store? Have you been living in a dumpster or something, this isn't that large," He said, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay…. Should we go in then..?" She said.

Dan shrugged as he quickly walked into the store, and Emily followed, but stopped at the automatic doors.

"Are you, serious? Oh, for crying out loud," He muttered as he took her arm and pulled her into the store.

When Emily looked around at the entrance to the store, she looked amazed, all of the racks of clothes and aisles. She saw plenty of people walking around the store with various brands of clothing, as well as mannequins showing off popular brands. She tried walking up to one and looking at it, only to be pulled away by Dan.

The two walked through the store, with Dan leading Emily in the direction of the women's department upstairs.

"Alright, here we are. Now, don't go-" Dan started to say, but quickly got interrupted by Emily walking off.

"Hey, what are these?" Emily asked, pointing to a rack with bras hanging from it.

"Uhhh, nothing you need to know about right now, let's get going," He said, pulling on her arm once again further into the women's department.

As they eventually found the pre-teen department, Dan waited leaning on one of the ranks while Emily explored looking down the aisles at the racks of clothes. Running from aisle to aisle she eventually walked back to Dan with a few things.

"What about this?" She asked.

She held one of the hangers around her neck to show a plain white tee-shirt with short sleeves, and on top of it was a semi-long blue jacket. The last thing she was holding was a pair of black leggings.

"Huh, well, why don't you try them on, then we'll see, okay?" He said.

She tilted her head in slight confusion, as Dan sighed, and pointed to the left of him while he shook his head. She quickly followed and walked in that direction towards the changing rooms.

"Good grief, she may be my sister, but where has she been all this time?" He muttered to himself.

Then a small red ball jumped up out of his shirt pocket onto his shoulder and opened, raveling a small dragon-like figure.

"There must be some reason Daniel, just be patient. Maybe when you get to know each other more, she'll talk," The Dragon-like ball said.

"Yeah… I guess Drago. Also, can you quit call me that? It's kindof annoying," Dan said.

"Okay! How does this look?" Emily said as she came walking back to Dan.

Dan quickly took a hold of Drago and put him back into his shirt pocket as Emily came back. The white tee-shirt fit under the blue jacket nicely, and the jacket didn't seem too long. The pants also fit quite well.

"That looks pretty good, actually. Have you ever done shopping from where you were from?" Dan said.

"Anything like this? No… not really..why?" She asked.

Dan didn't answer, instead she told her to find other clothes through the department. She picked out various things, and then she started walking back to the escalator with Dan.

"Which one was it again…?" She asked, looking between the two.

Dan sighed and facepalmed as he took the down escalator down to checkout. Emily shrugged and started running down the up one, making it to the bottom after a minute.

"Did you really have to do that?" Dan asked.

"Well, it looked fun, so yeah," She replied back.

He sighed once again, as he pulled her to the checkout counter. They quickly purchased their things, due to Dan doing most of the talking, and they left the store.

"That really was your first time doing major shopping… wasn't it?" Dan asked.

"Does it seem like I would be the type of person who would?" Emily replied back.

"But you-"He started, then quickly cut himself off, then muttered, "I can't believe I got stuck doing this instead of my mom."

"Daw, someone doesn't like shopping, do they," Emily remarked back.

"Just, shut up. We should probably get back home soon anyway, and then hopefully you'll see Dad," Dan said.

"Dad..?" Emily asked, confused.

"Well-uhh…. You know…" Dan started.

"Oh! Sorry, never mind," Emily replied, finally catching on.

Dan let out a slightly frustrated sigh, as he held onto some of the shopping bags walking down the street, with Emily following closely behind. Since he knew where he was going, he kept looking at Emily out of the corner of his eye, and then finally noticed something.

"You know, is there a reason you wear that brown belt thing around your waist?" He asked.

"Um…. Well…. Um…" She started, looking away.

She was trying to find a way to answer the question, when suddenly there was a loud scream down the street, which caused her to jump out from the sound hitting her ears, and quickly looked to Dan.

"Uhh, what was that?" She asked.

"I… don't know, but I say we go check it out!" He replied smirking.

"What happened to trying to get home quickly," She then said.

"Eh, a little detour never hurt anyone," He said back.

Dan quickly took off in the direction of the sound, and Emily hesitantly followed him.

Dan quickly made it to where there was a loud crowd of people in a circle. Emily followed after him, but skidded to a stop at the sight of the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, sighing.

"That's….. a lot of people.." Emily replied back.

The pre-teen wanted to facepalm yet again, but instead he took a hold of Emily's arm once again, and the two of them made it through to the center of the crowd. When they broke through to the inside of the circle, all they saw was a teenager who looked like they were in utter shock, as there was a small noise as he fell to his knees.

They heard gossip going through the crowd like "Who was that man?" or "What did he do to that boy?" which made Emily and Dan look at each other wondering what happened. The crowd was quickly broken up by the police, which made Emily quickly run off with Dan due to the occurrence earlier that day.

"What the heck was that?" Emily asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the house…. Something tells me it's not a good idea to be outside right now after that..."Dan said, as he walked home with Emily.

The young girl sighed, as she walked behind Dan back to her house. Her mind was wandering about what just happened. She felt confused as ever, still trying to get used to her surroundings. Looking up at the sky, with the sun shining brightly with a few clouds passing by here and there. It all seemed like the perfect day, but she knew something was missing, and it was something she couldn't exactly get back.

"Hey, you still there?" Dan said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I was just thinking about something," She said back.

The rest of the walk back to the house was silent; both weren't exactly sure what to say to the other. The two eventually returned home and both got settled. A few hours passed as Emily tried on some of her clothes, eventually deciding to wear the blue jacket with the white tee-shirt. They gave her a room to stay in, as she quickly got settled and got to rearranging things.

"Common, you stupid bed, move over to the other corner!" She muttered to herself as she tried pulling the bed to the other side of the room.

She had her tail wrapped around one of the bars at the foot of the bed, to help her move it. Just when she had it about halfway across the room, there was a loud knock on the door, which startled her, causing her to lose her footing and trip over the bed, falling to the floor.

"I'm okay!" She shouted from inside of the room.

Mumbling, she got back up to her feet, using her tail to brush the dust off of her pants, while Dan walked into the room. She quickly looked up, and moved it around her waist like she had it earlier. Dan noticed something brown moving, and looked right at her waist.

"Uhhh, what was that moving?" He asked.

"Huh? What was moving, I don't know what you're talking about, heh," She said, looking away from him.

"Uhuh, very funny, just show me," He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Forget you just saw anything okay?!" She said, quickly changing to a defensive pose, which by reflex caused her tail to unravel and go by her leg.

Dan just stood there wide eyed as he looked at what was coming from behind her new sister's coat. Blinking a few times, try to figure out if he was imagining it or not.

"That's just one of those clip-on tails… right?" He said, looking at her.

"Um… if I said no… what would you say?" She asked.

Dan tried to keep calm as he shut the door behind him, looking at her.

"You know you have a lot to explain to me, right?" He said.

"Uhhh…. Well…. I mean….." She said looking away.

"I have the time, so I really don't mind. I have some questions for you anyway," he said.

"Oh… well… I guess you can just sit down? It might take a bit, though," she said.

Emily looked away as she slowly sat down on the bed, with wrapping her arms and her tail around her legs. She quickly looked down towards the bedspread, while Dan walked over and leaned over the railing on the end of the bed.

"Alright….. So what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let's see…." He started, pondering for a moment," Oh, easy one, where exactly where you up before you came here?"

"Well…" She said, looking down," I used to live on this planet that was called Mobius, until I came here. I lived with mom… well, until I was five anyway."

"Wait, five? What happened?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and put her head into her knees for about a minute, until she finally was able to respond to that question.

"Mom died when I was 5, and I saw the entire thing. She really wanted me to eventually me who was supposed to be my brother… which I guess was you then," Emily said.

"Wait, she died? To what? From what I remember…" Dan started.

"It was this thing called a Tails Doll. It was basically like a killing machine in the form of a doll with two tails. Mom and her companion tried to fight it off.. but yeah," She said, looking back down at her knees.

"Well, how exactly did she fight it off? I mean a demon doll against a regular person..?" He asked.

Emily sighed, as she moved one of her hands off of her leg and held it out in-front of her. She blinked twice, and then her hand started to glow a bright aqua color.

"With this, it's called aura. I got it from mom, and this is what she used to try and fight it off. Though, she used hers for more of a healing purpose then an offensive purpose. The doll was able to manipulate something called dis-aura. Kind of like the opposite of aura," Emily said.

Dan's eyes went wide after he heard what his sister had to say, but she closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to think.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Dis-aura….. why does that term seem so familiar.." Dan thought out loud.

This time Emily's eyes went wide, as her aqua eyes quickly grew with concern.

"You know that term? From where? I only know fou-no.. three people who have had this ability, the doll, my mom, and then myself," Emily said.

Dan sighed and shook his head. His expression quickly changed as he tried to think about the term and why he would possibly know it. He stopped when he couldn't think of anything though.

"Anyway, you still haven't told me about why you have a tail yet," Dan said.

"Oh.. right," Emily said, trying to collect her thoughts, "You see… apparently I'm not completely human? I don't exactly understand it much myself, but I'm part…. Saiyan? I think that was the word for it. Apparently they have tails, so that's why I have one."

"Wait…. how exactly are you part…. whatever that is?" He asked.

"Beats me, I know mom wasn't anything like that. I have no idea on dad though, I never met him," Emily said.

Dan tried to process all of this information as Emily just sulked and put her head back into her knees.

"You don't think I'm…. weird, do you? With a tail or whatever?" She asked.

"Huh? I mean… it's different, yes. That's something me and my friends have gotten used to though, after we figured out that Bakugan can actually talk. Honestly, I find it pretty cool," Dan said.

"Really?" Emily asked, sitting back up, more relax.

"Of course I do. I mean, really, when do I run into a person with a TAIL?" he said with a smile on face.

Emily sighed as she calmed down, feeling a bit more relax now. She leaned up against the edge of the bed, with her hanging over the edge of the rail.

"You know, you're not half bad, well for a regular human anyway," she said.

"Thank-wait, is that supposed to be a compliment or what?" He said.

"It's a compliment, don't worry," she said holding in a laugh.

"Well, good. Now, how about we get this room in order then?" he said.

Emily let out a small laugh, as she hopped off the bed, nodding to Dan. The two quickly got to work to start rearranging to room.

"So, now that you know some stuff about me, why not tell me about yourself?" Emily said.

"Alright, fair is fair. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Anything I guess? You mentioned you had some friends," Emily said.

"Oh, yeah I have quite a few actually. Most of them I met through this whole Bakugan thing. Though one of them, we go way back," he said.

"Oh really now?" she said.

"Oh, yeah totally, maybe you'll get to meet him sometime soon," Dan said.

"Really, I'd get to see him sometime soon?" She asked.

"Sure, maybe I'll talk to them later on and see when they're available or whatever," He said,

The two continued to idly chat while they fixed up the room, until they finished. Emily sighed as she sat down on her bed, and to two continued to talk. Eventually they were both called out for dinner, and the two of them continued into the night trying to get to know each other better.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining through the young girl's window as her eyes were looking outside of her window, and she was squinting towards the sun. Her tail was hanged above her head, as the tip swayed back and forth, as it held onto her locket, and it glistened when the sun's reflection hit the golden colored metal. She looked over towards her locket, and clicked it open. She sighed doing so when she looked on the inside. One side contained a picture of her, and other figure that resembled a wolf, while the other side had nothing. She shook her head in confusion as she lay back down on her bed.

"I still just don't get it," she muttered to herself, "everything over here just seems too confusing, especially with all these fancy gadgets. Life was so much simplier back when I lived with mom and Kuse…. I really wish it could be like that again."

She shook her head in frustration as she stood up on her bed, and placed her locket around her neck. She stared out the window once again, and this time had her eyes set on a bird flying in front of the party covered sun. She sighed as she flicked her tail back and forth, muttering something under her breath in jealously.

"Wish I can just go outside and go wherever the heck I wanted like that, life would be more fun that way," She muttered, looking at the bird until it left her area of view.

She noticed a closed red sphere on her dresser when she got up from her bed, so she walked over to her dresser picking it up. She made sure her door was closed as she start inspecting it closely, sitting down on her bed.

"Huh, I guess Dan must have left one of his Bakugan-toy-things in here last night before he went to bed," She mumbled, as she thought out loud.

"Human, for the last time I am not a toy, so for the last time please stop calling me that!" yelled a voice as the ball in Emily's hand suddenly opened up. From what it looked like it had two wings pop out to both sides and a head pop out with a horn, and a silver trimming on the base as well as below the head.

Emily's eyes shot wide open as she dropped the Bakugan onto the floor, and pushed herself farther back on the bed out of pure shock, until she hit her head on the window.

"Ow!" She yelled loudly, and then muttered, "That's gonna hurt later."

Emily rubbed the back of her head as she leaned forward, letting out a small groan. Her eyes opened when she heard the door click open, and her brother pop his head through the door.

"Hey Emily have you seen-"He started, then looked at her and the ground and noticed the open Bakugan on the ground, "Uhh.."

"Can you NOT leave him in my room? The fact that these things can talk creeps me out,"

"I am not a 'thing", so quit calling me that!" The Bakugan said from the floor.

Dan shrugged as he kneeled down on the floor and picked up his bakugan, placing him in his jacket pocket. He stood up and looked over to his sister.

"Well I'm sorry I forgot last night, Ms. Princess," Dan said in a sarcastic voice.

Emily sighed as she stood up, blinking a couple times finally recovering from the bang to her head. She crossed her arms and swayed her tail back and forth as she looked over to her older brother.

"So what else did you want to tell me besides where your…. Bakugan was? I know you had something else to tell me, I could hear you down the hall in your room from here," Emily said.

"Oh! Right. I was talking to a couple of my friends earlier about you, and said they were wanting you meet you, and we're meeting up at my friend's Marucho's place" Dan said.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" She asked.

"Well, it's obviously better than just sitting in your room all day doing nothing," Dan said.

"What if I don't want to go? Maybe I like being alone," Emily muttered.

"Are you for-look. We're going; mom even said it's a good idea too. She wants me to go buy something at the store on the way home anyways," Dan said.

Emily muttered something under her breath as she turned around and replied 'No' to her brother, and then returned her gaze to her window. She fell silent as she looked like she stared into space, and finally closed her eyes. Dan raised an eyebrow when he noticed the way his sister acted, when suddenly the light bulb went off in his head.

"Fine, if you don't want to come with me willingly…." He started, as he unclipped Emily's locket while she was lost in thought, and slipped her locket off of her neck, and walked out of the room closing the door, before he took off down the hallway and eventually out of the house.

Emily's eyes snapped open when she heard a door slam from the other side of the house, and turned around behind her, as she noticed her brother was gone. She looked around, at first thought he just left her alone or something, until she looked down and noticed her golden locket was missing. Her eyes went directly towards the door, and she muttered something to herself as she grabbed her coat and darted out of the house after her brother.

Meanwhile Dan was riding his bike on the bike paths in Bayview, going in the direction of Marucho's mansion. He had his sunglasses on while Emily's locket was firmly gripped in his hand as he swiftly went down the path.

"Dan do you really think this is a good idea? She's probably going to get mad at you," The bakugan said in his pocket.

"She wasn't going to come if I asked her nicely, so I had to get her out of the house SOMEHOW Drago. I still don't understand why she's like that. Getting all lost in thought like that," Dan replied.

"Have you ever thought that something's bothering her? Why don't you talk to her about it?" Drago said.

"I've TRIED already. She won't open up for some reason. Just trust me Drago, this'll get her out of the house," Dan said.

"But didn't your mother give her that l-" Drago started, but was abruptly stopped when Dan slammed the breaks on his bike, looking down at what was happening down at the edge of the riverbank, "Why did you stop for Daniel?"

Dan's sunglasses fell down onto his face when he looked below towards the river. He saw a group of kids, one of the being on the ground, looking at the muddy dirt on his hands and knees. The group shouted various things towards the older man, who let out a sigh and shook his head, while crossing his arms back and forth. A bakugan ball popped onto his shoulder, as it opened up. It spun around as a spiked head popped forward as two wings popped out from the side, both having 3 sections going in 3 separate directions. Two feet popped out below the ball, as finally what looked like a tail feather piece popped out of the back.

"When will you kids just give up already? Your attempts are futile against us, you will never will!" Shouted the bakugan, as his deep purple eyes glowed with fury.

Dan looked over at Drago at the sight of the man and his partner bakugan in confusion, as he lifted up his sunglasses.

"Man, what's up with that crazy thing? What the heck was going on before then?" Dan thought out loud.

"I'm not sure, but we should be cautious. Something about this doesn't seem r-" Drago started.

He was interrupted when Dan looked over, and noticed the man glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. When he saw the cold blue eyes stare at his own, it sent a shiver down his spine, and he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Hey Drago…. Do you think we should maybe…" Dan said, as he slowly started to get back onto his bike.

He looked away, as he looked towards Drago as he took off on his bike, trying to make sense of what he just saw.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" Drago asked his partner.

"No…. and I don't want to find out, the way he looked at me was-"Dan started.

He was quickly cut off when he noticed his handlebars glow a faint black color, and then, suddenly on their own slamming the breaks down, which caused the bike to come to an abrupt stop, causing the bike to flip over along with Daniel, as he fell flat on his face. Dan muttered something to himself; Drago rolled over and looked up to his partner.

"Daniel! Are you alright?" yelled the sphere, trying to get attention of his partner.

Dan muttered something to himself as he slowly brought himself to his hands and knees, let out a groan of pain. He shook his head back and forth, while moving the bike that fell on top of him to the side.

"Man that's going to hurt later…." He muttered to himself, placing his hand on his head on his head, as he felt blood, "Oh, that's just wonderful. How the heck am I going to explain this to mom.."

He closed his eyes, then shook his head back and forth trying to focus himself on what just happened, when he heard something like wind in front of him, he slowly looked up. He saw his sister, who shot him a glare of annoyance as her tail flicked back and forth.

"Uh…. This isn't what it looks like I-"Dan started

"I'll be taking this back now thank you very much, jerk," Emily said, as she moved her tail over to Dan's pocket, and took her locket, placing it around her neck. She let out a frustrated sigh as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"Are you seriously going to leave him there like that?! What the heck is wrong with you, do you have any morals?" Drago yelled at Emily, which made her stop and cock her head towards him and Dan.

"He's the one who wanted to be all sneaky, why the heck should I help him?" She muttered.

"Because we have no idea what happened! There was this Dark aura and then-" Dan started, but that was enough to grab his sister's attention.

"Did you just say….. dark aura?" She said, blinking, "What happened-I mean who had this 'dark aura'?"

"I don't know! There was just this guy down by the riverbank and-"Dan said as he turned around pointing to the bank, but to his surprise nobody was there.

"Are you SURE that you weren't just imaging it?" Emily asked, yelling.

"He's not lying. The handle bars were glowing black and everything. Then the breaks suddenly were used, which is why the bike flipped over," Drago stated.

Emily simply stood there, and blinked a couple of times, trying to process the information she just heard. Shaking her head back and forth, kneeling down, offering a hand to her brother, helping him get up.

"Why don't we….. go take a walk to your friends house?" She asked, crossing her arms looking at her brother.

Dan merely looked at Drago, as the bakugan nodded at him, and Dan looked towards his sister. He held his hand on his head, to try and stop the bleeding.

"Alright, sure. Just…. Can we get a Band-Aid or something first?" Dan said, trying to look up at his forehead.

Emily let out a sigh, shaking her head as she turned around and started walking. Dan noticed her walking away and ran after her, looking shocked when he saw her hand glowing. He felt something on his head, and when he looked up, his eyes widened when he noticed a faint glow.

"Uhhhhh…. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Healing that cut so you'll shut up about it," Emily muttered.

Dan stopped walking while Drago floated up and looked at the glowing spot on his forehead, as the cut stopped bleeding and then vanished from his forehead. Dan looked towards his sister, who merely muttered something under her breath as the glow on her hand faded, and she simply started walking down the path. Dan grabbed Drago with his hand, placing him on his shoulder, and ran after his sister.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that healing trick?" Dan asked.

"Mom," she simply replied.

"Do you know how mom learned how to do it?" He asked.

"She was a healer" Emily said.

"So she used that Aura-thing t-" he started.

"Can you just shut up with the questions and tell me about the guy you saw?" Emily replied, with an annoyed tone.

Dan simply sighed, as Drago flew off of his shoulder and flew in front of Emily. He caused her to stop dead in her tracks, as she glared at the red sphere in front of her, flicking her tail back and forth and her hands on her hips.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"How can you be so rude? Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners?" Drago asked

"Well I'm sorry that I'm curious about the subject, dealing with dark energy, or dark aura is a bad thing, especially from what I've seen and heard," Emily said sighing.

"Seen and heard? What do you mean 'seen and heard'"? Dan asked.

Emily didn't respond to that question Dan asked, the only thing she could manage was a shake of her head, with her eyes fixed towards the sidewalk. She let out a sigh once again, before started to walk down the path once again, before looking back at her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't want to talk about it," she started, "now let's just go to your friend's house. I'm not really in the mood to be outside right now."

There wasn't much talking after that between Emily and Dan, just an occasional exchange of looks between the two as Dan leads her to Marucho's house.

"Well, here we are, what do you think?" Dan said, holding his arm out towards the place, while looking at his sister.

"People… actually live here?" She said, starting up at the tall building, blinking in shock of its massive height.

Dan stifled a laugh as he looked towards Drago, and started walking towards to entrance to the building. Emily snapped out of her shocked state, running after him while wrapping her tail around her waist. Once they entered the building, they were both greeted by an older looking man, that had a large gray mustache, round glasses, and as well as a black suit.

"Ah there you are Master Dan, the others have been expecting you," said the old man.

"Hey there Kato, do you mind telling the others that I'll be up shortly?" Dan said.

"Of course," He started, looking over Dan's shoulder seeing Emily behind him, "but may I ask who that is behind you?"

"Huh? Oh! That's my… this is Emily. I brought her with me today, is it okay if I show her around a bit before I meet up with the others?" Dan asked.

"Oh, well then, welcome Miss Emily, I hope you enjoy your visit here. Don't be afraid to ask Dan if you need any assistance, or to come and find me," he said.

Emily didn't say a word, she simply shook her head, walking passed Kato and down the hallway. Dan let out a sigh, facepalming, before looking back at Kato.

"I'm sorry, she's a bit… anti-social. If I need anything, I'll call you," Dan said, grabbing onto Drago before running down the hallway after her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"What the heck are you thinking? You just think it's okay to walk away like that? Seriously?" Dan exclaimed.

"Uhhhh…. Yeah. Why?" Emily replied back, flicking her tail back and forth.

Dan shook his head, as he was struggling to find words to explain how he currently felt, and just took his sister's hand, walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Hey wait-what the heck?" Emily asked, "Where are we going?"

"I told you, my friends are here, and they're upstairs," Dan said.

Emily didn't say anything else, she just stood there staring at the ground blankly. Thoughts just ran through her brain as the elevator music was softly going on in the background. She looked at her brother out of the corner of her eye, but when she did, she shut them tight and cringes. Dan heard her, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"Are….. you okay?" he asked.

Emily didn't acknowledge the question and just started at the floor, until the elevator door opened, which caused her to jump, as she looked at the hallway in front of her. Dan shook his head back and forth again, as he took her hand, and walked down the hallway.

Once they made it to the end of the hallway, Dan told Emily to stay outside until he called her in, and then he walked into the room.

"Well it's about time you showed up Danny Boy! What the heck took you so long?" A blue and purple bakugan shouted, as he floated over to Dan.

"We ran into a couple of difficulties on the way here, Preyas, Some that we still aren't sure of to be completely honest," Drago stated.

"Difficulties? What type of difficulties?" Marucho asked.

"It was some guy, he looked like he just completely destroyed some battlers, and then for some reason he gave me a death stare. Then for some reason my bike flipped over due to some aura-thing," Dan told him.

"Guy? Who was he? Maybe we can look him up on the database?" Marucho asked.

"Well….." Dan started, and then described what the man he encountered looked like. Meanwhile, Emily was sitting outside the door, attempting to listen in on the conversation. When she heard Dan describe who he encountered, she tried to list anyone she's met before she encountered her brother. She was getting up, accidently smacking tail against the door without realizing, and started walking back and forth back and forth down the hall as she mumbled to herself.

"Man with a white cape thing….. white cape…. Green shirt… um…" She thought outloud.

She continued to walk back and forth, not paying attention to her surroundings, just focusing on the description, until she realized she was falling backwards, after banging her head into somebody.

"So, I'm assuming you're the person Dan was bringing along with him?" The person asked.

Emily didn't say anything, instead jumping up, with her aura activated without her realizing, as she was hovering off the ground slightly. Shun just started at her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you…. Floating?" He said softly.

Emily heard what he said, and once it registered into her head, and her eyes widened with shock. There was a loud thud noise as she crashed to the floor, and yelled in pain while her tail spread out on the floor.

"Ow! W-what the heck?! Why would you ask a question like that?" She exclaimed, groaning in pain.

The thud was loud enough for everyone to hear in the conference room, which caused everyone to run outside to see what all the commotion was. They came to an abrupt stop when they saw Shun and Emily at the end of the hallway.

"Holy-Who the heck is the kid with the tail?" Preyas exclaimed.

"I am NOT a kid, don't call me that!" Emily exclaimed, as she sat upright, with her hands glowing behind her.

"Whao, though crowd!" The Aquos bakugan said to himself, as he went back behind marucho.

"Emily! What the heck did you do?" Dan said.

"Do?! I didn't do anything; your friend here scared me! That's what!" She exclaimed.

"I heard something outside while you and Marucho were talking about that guy you encountered. So I came out here, and I saw her pacing back and forth, I only asked a question." Shun stated.

Dan shook his head back and forth, while he let out a sigh of confusion, while he looked at the group, and then to his sister.

"Anyway, here was my sister. I WAS going to introduce you guys, but then this happened, and I still need to pick up what mom wanted me to at the store," Dan said, with a slight tone of frustration in his voice, "So, I need to get going to the store. I'll talk to you guys later."

Emily brushed herself off as she got up, while Dan gestured her towards the elevator, and she slowly walked towards the elevator, while she let out groan. The two went back down to the first floor, as time started seemed tick on forever while they did so.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now just WHAT were you doing?!" Dan exclaimed.

"I was…. Well I was trying to think if I saw someone like that guy you described… that's all okay?" Emily said in a low tone, looking towards the floor.

"Great, I get to tell mom about this now," Dan muttered.

"Your mom is dead," Emily said, glaring at him from the corner of her eye," how the heck are you supposed to tell her?"

"Look, who I consider to be my mom isn't who you consider to be yours, got it?" Dan shot back.

"Excuse me?" Emily said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"You heard me," He replied, shrugging.

Emily muttered something under her breath as she pushed her brother towards the elevator wall as they descended down the building. Her tail wrapped around his waist, and made sure he doesn't move.

"TAKE. IT. BACK." She exclaimed, shoving him harder into the wall.

"And why should I! Huh?" He asked her, shoving her off of him, "I was abandoned! If she's supposed to be my mom then why did she give ME up then?! Tell me that!"

"Did you I don't know, Ever THINK that it had to do with not being able to take care of two kids alone?!" She said, before she calmed down and stared towards the floor.

"And how do you know that for sure if you never knew you had a brother until she died? Explained that to me?"

Emily slowly let go of Dan, and backed away with both a shocked and confused expression on her face. Suddenly there was a ding noise, as the elevator door opened to the ground floor. Emily stared at Dan, then towards the exit, and then back to Dan, until she finally jumped, and to Dan's surprise, flew out of the building.

"Did she just…" he started, staring at the exit in astonishment, only to break his train of thought when the elevator door closed.

"Dan!" yelled Drago on Dan's shoulder, which caused him to snap back into focus, as he pressed the button on the elevator and the door opened. Dan then ran down the hallway after his sister. When he exited the building, Emily wasn't in sight anywhere. He sighed as he grabbed his bike and went down the road.

"I can't believe she just did that, seriously. Can she be any more cold?" Dan muttered to himself.

"Well, she must have been really close to her mother. I think you could have been more considerate about that" Drago replied back.

"And your point is? I don't even remember my own parents, so obviously my mom must have lied to Emily or something," Dan said.

"But she still loved her, and you should respect that," Drago said as he sighed.

"Me? Respect a person who left me? Never." He said, shaking his head as he biked down the road into the shopping center.

"Dan I think you're taking this way too-"Drago started, but was suddenly interrupted by Dan slamming the breaks on his bicycle.

Dan stared at what was in front of him, as he saw a man, as he slowly got off of his bike, and set it down on the railing next to him. Awkwardly, he started walking over to the mysterious man, who was leaning up against a tree.

"Um.. Hello?" Dan asked.

"Ah! There you are! I've been expecting you," The man said, opening his eyes and a smirk going across his face.

"You…. Been expecting me?" Dan replied back, 'That doesn't sound creepy at all.'

"Of course I have. I noticed you earlier coming down this path, talking to that girl. I thought I might as well wait around for you to come back down this way. Is there a problem with that?" The man stated.

"Well, I think that depends on-"Dan started, before suddenly being interrupted before what looked like an aqua colored shield appeared in front of him. He back-pedaled from the shock, which caused him to lose his footing and fall onto the street.

Dan blinked a couple of times in shock, as he say his sister land in front of him, getting in a fighting position in front of the shield. She glared at the man, and it sounded like she let out a low growling noise of annoyance.

"You should run, like, now." She said, not taking her eyes off the man.

"Run, why the heck should I-"Dan started, before getting interrupted yet again.

"My my, is that an aura shield I see? How…. Intriguing. "The man stated, as he walked over to Emily and Dan.

"Wait, how do you know about Aura?!" Emily exclaimed.

"That's my business sweetheart, did your parents say to not get into other people's business?" the man said.

Dan then got up from the street floor, as he walked up to the edge of the shield, and puts his hands on it as he looks towards his sister.

"Wait, why did you even COME here? I thought you wanted to "get away from me"?" Dan asked.

"Negative energy in the area, sensed it as I was flying away and I wanted to see what was going on, and then I noticed you talked to this guy here," Emily replied.

"Negative energy? I don't see any signs of negative energy anyway….. Unless you mean this," The man said, as he held out his hand, which became cloaked in a pitch black colored aura.

"Th-that's…." Emily stuttered, chocking on her words, before shooting a glare at the man, "Who are you!?"

"Who am I? You may simply refer to me as Peotas. Don't worry, I mean no harm, I just have some business with the boy behind you," Peotas said.

"Me? What business would possibly want with me?" Dan asked.

"What do you think I would want? A brawl," Peotas said, as he the tossed up a red sphere, and caught it with his hand.

"A…. brawl? With me?" Dan asked.

"You've been climbing up the ranks rather quickly haven't you? I'd love to test you, just to see how good you are," Peotas started, "but, I'd need that sister of yours to take down that shield in order for us to continue."

Emily muttered something under her breath, as her hand stopped glowing, letting the shield disappear, and making Dan nearly fall flat on his face in the process. Dan then nodded, as he gestured Emily to hold onto his arm.

"Why exactly am I supposed to do this…?" Emily asked.

"You won't be able to watch this unless you're holding onto someone with a gate card, or have one of your own," Dan answered.

Emily then blinked a couple of times, before hesitantly taking a grab of Dan's arm, before the light from the cards then surrounded the group, blinding them for a couple of seconds. When the light vanished, the area around them looked unreal. It looked like an area that was between dimensions, which was made up of various colors, and multiple vortexes like shapes that were made up of multiple shades of a single color.

"W-what is this place?!" Emily exclaimed

"It's a place where two battlers come to brawl, it's where the gate cards take is," Dan said, shrugging.

"Wonderful, now that that's settled, allow us to begin!" Peotas said, as he then threw down a gate card down, before tossing his bakugan down on the card. 'I can't wait to test how much potential Dan has here' He thought.

When Peotas' bakugan opened up on the gate card, it created a fire-tornado like opening, which had flares of a black energy flying in all directions. Suddenly two wings opened up, dispersing the fire and negative energy in all directions, as a barrage of sharp feathers that flew out to both sides. It revealed itself to look like a Pyrus phoenix like bakugan, with multiple shades of red and some yellow feathers. It's eyes with a glossy purple color, giving them an ominous appearance. Then an ear bleeding screech was released from the bakugan, causing Emily and Dan to cover both of their ears.

"Now who is my pathetic opponent today?" The bakugan exclaimed, as it let out another bone-chilling screech.

"Now Now Denziel, let's not act so powerful UNTIL we see who our opponent is," Peotas said.

"The brawler and bakugan make no difference to me! They will all be crushed by the mighty Denziel!" Denziel exclaimed.

Emily blinked a couple of times, as she looked at Denziel, as she felt a strange energy coming from the bakugan, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to figure out what it was. While Emily did that, Dan stood there confused, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't get what's up with this bird. It doesn't seem so tough," Dan said, while Emily opened her eyes with shock.

"D-Dan…. T-that thing-"Emily started, just as Dan threw Drago into the field.

Drago's ball then opened on the gate card, and when his green eyes glowed, a fire vortex suddenly appeared, expanding outwards, as the fire then went in all directions as the Pyrus Dragonoid appeared.

"Ah, so a Delta Dragonoid I see, so you have an evolved bakugan I see. Intriguing," Peotas stated.

"So what if this lizard has evolved! I'm still going to crush him!" Denziel exclaimed.

"Dan! Let's show this bird just exactly who he's talking to!" Drago exclaimed

"Right, let's go! Fire tornado!" Dan exclaimed, while looking at his baku-pod. Noticing the power level difference, he smirked, "This should up Drago up by 100Gs while dropping your crazy bird by the same amount."

"Choke on this!" Drago yelled, as his body became cloaked in fire, and flew up, diving down at a high speed directly towards Denziel.

"Peotas!" Denziel yelled, getting into position for an attack.

"Right right, I'm sorry I don't think your precious attack is going to work Dan," Peotas stated, which caused Emily to go wide eyed. She was about to say something when she got interrupted by Peotas, "Disaura shield!"

Denziel suddenly became encased in a black aura as his eyes were surrounded by a pitch black glow. The aura swirled around his body, which made it so it was impossible to see the bakugan inside of the shield. Suddenly part of the shield went towards Drago, attacking his fire tornado, which caused the fire to vanish and engulfing the Pyrus bakugan in a concentrated amount of negative energy.

"Dan!" Drago exclaimed, as he let out a roar of pain.

"Drago! How is that-"Dan started, before getting interrupted.

"Dan that bakugan can use Disaura!" Emily yelled in shock.

"Wait-what?! You mean that negative energy thing you told me about? Why didn't you-"Dan started.

"I TRIED to tell you but you we're too caught up in trying to be cocky!" Emily snapped at him.

"I wouldn't be fighting, unless you're ready to lose!" Peotas said, pointing back towards the battle.

"Huh?" Dan said, putting his focus back on the battle, before looking up in shock.

The battle between Drago and Denziel ended rather quickly, as Denziel came out of his cloak of disaura, while the disaura went towards Drago and engulfed him instead, allowing Denziel to attack with the final blow, forcing Drago to be reverted back to his ball form. Denziel let out a victory screech before doing the same.

"How is that… huh?" Dan asked, staring straight ahead of him confused.

"Simple. Disaura shield is an ability that nullifies the opponent's ability, and makes the bakugan reverts back to their original power level. Since Denziel is higher than Drago's, he won." Peotas said, catching Denziel as he came back.

Dan blinked a couple of times in pure shock, trying to figure out how exactly he's going to beat that move.

"How are we….." He started, before looking over to his sister.

"Disaura is a powerful fighting element mom told me, it's very hard to counter. The only thing I've heard that would counter it Is aura, honestly, or something similar," Emily explained.

"If Aura is the only thing that can counter it how the heck am I supposed to win? If Drago loses again the battle is over," Dan said.

"Just- stall," Emily said sighing.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked.

"Just do it," Emily replied.

Dan sighed, before throwing down another gate card, along with Drago following. Peotas quickly followed suit and the two started brawling rather quickly.

"Are you ready to meet your demise you worthless lizard?" Denziel asked, glaring at Drago with his cold, menacing eyes.

"I'll show you who's worthless you parrot!" Drago exclaimed, followed by a mighty roar.

"Parrot?" Dan said questionably, while snickering, "Hey Drago we should call him Torchy the Parrot!"

"Torchy?! How DARE such a pathetic life form call ME such an inconsiderate name! Peotas!" Denziel exclaimed.

"I don't think that was very nice, Dan, you should respect your opponent. Denziel, Burning Phoenix! Show them just what they're up against!" Peotas yelled.

Denziel's body then became cloaked in a fire, as his sharp feathers spread out on both sides of him, before flying up at high speeds, and started to crash down towards Drago.

"Dan!" Drago yelled.

"Right… right… now let's see…. Uhh…" Dan said in a panic, flipping through his ability cards, trying to figure out how to counter that, "Fire wall!"

Drago then created a shield of fire that shot up high above the dragon himself, as Denziel came crashing into it, but still being able to break through it. Dan then looked at the power levels of the two and saw that they were equal.

"Crap Drago still isn't powerful enough to defeat him! Now what?"

"Dan we need to do something quick I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Drago said, as he was holding off Denziel by pushing against his sharp wings with his hands.

"Right!" Dan said, shakily looking through his ability cards again. 'I don't have anything that can beat that guy! Even if I do something to raise Drago's power level, he's just going to counter it!'

Emily then looked at Denziel and Drago for a moment, before looking down at her glowing hand. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head as she walked over to Dan, and waved her glowing hand in front of his face.

"What is it? Now isn't the time to distract me!" He said, yelling at Emily.

"I'm TRYING to help you. I said disaura is a hard element to counter, and one of the few things that might be able to counter it is Aura, look at my hand," Emily said.

"Wait-you don't mean-"Dan started.

"Yes, I do. Now do you want to lose again or not?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I definitely want to lose this battle," Dan said sarcastically.

Emily ignored his comment while she played around with the aura in her hands, creating something that looked like a sphere of it, before throwing it out into the battle field.

"D strike Attack! Let's kick it into high gear Drago!" Dan said, as he threw up the ability card.

Drago then let out a mighty roar before pushing Denziel away and flying high, as a series of meteors fell directly towards Denziel, just as the phoenix was getting ready to fly away. Then the aura sphere that Emily threw came into contact with Drago's attack, as it dispersed and created a ring, and when the attack went through it the energy multiplied, as it came into contact with Denziel before he was able to get away. There was a screech of pain that came from the Pyrus bakugan, as Dan and Emily we're forced to cover their ears once again. There was a red light that came from the bird, as he returned to his ball form. Drago released a victory roar, and then did the same.

"What… what did you do?" Dan asked.

"I used my aura to boost the power of Drago's attack. Making it so it hit him before Peotas was able to counter with any abilities," Emily explained.

"You…. You can do that?" Dan said.

"Until I get drained, I guess," Emily replied shrugging.

"I have to say, that's a very unique ability you have," Drago said.

"Alright, let's finish this battle then!" Dan said, getting ready to throw down Drago while Peotas threw down another gate card, and the third and final battle started.

"Alright, so my gauge is at…..forty percent and his is at sixty. If I can pull off a bigger win here, I should be able to wrap this up," Dan said excited.

"Gauge….?" Emily asked.

"Oh, it's these things called a life gauge, it's when your bar drops to zero you lose," Dan explained.

"Dan, let us finish this!" Drago roared.

"Alright! Drago, Dragonic enforcement!" Dan yelled, pulling out an ability card.

"Oh, so trying to continually up your G level aren't we now? I don't think that's going to work, Disaura shield!" Peotas said, countering Dan.

"Emily, do your thing!" Dan said, winking at her.

Emily raised an eyebrow at what was going on, and the way Peotas responded to Dan's call. She sighed, as she then started to create a ball of aura between both of her hands once again. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath trying to figure out if Peotas' had anything under his sleeve. Meanwhile with Drago and Denziel, a pitch black shield surrounded the fire bird, making him impossible to see with the regular eye. Drago then raised a couple of pillars of fire around him, and tried to attack the shield in order to penetrate it.

"Emily, fire it now!" Dan said, pointing at the shield, "Wall Burst!"

Drago then roared, as a huge wave of fire came up in front of the Dragonoid, as it started crashing towards Denziel, who was surrounded by his shield. Emily nodded, as she then released the aura she was channeling and threw it directly towards Drago's attack in order to give it a boost. This caused Peotas to smirk, and start laughing.

"What's so funny? You know how Disaura works, you know you're doomed," Emily said.

"That's where you are mistaken sweetheart. If you are aware of how Aura works, you should know it works the other way around," Peotas said, with a smirk across his face.

"W-wait what?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily what's he-"Dan started.

"Disaura Flare!" Peotas called, as he threw an ability card at the bakugan.

Emily's eyes went wide when a shiver went down her spine. She saw the ability card go flying towards the shield, as it then became engulfed by the negative energy around it. Suddenly there was yet another bone chilling screech that came from the center of the shield, as a vortex of fire came from behind the shield of disaura.

"D-Dan get back!" Emily yelled, as she jumped up in front of him, throwing up a shield protecting the two of them.

Then the vortex of fire was absorbed by the shield, and the moment it completed it started to spew in all directions. The combined negative energy fire went swirling and hurdled directly at Drago, with Denziel in the center of the blast.

"Time for you to meet your demise lizard!" Denziel screamed, as he came into direct contact with Drago, causing a roar of pain to be heard from where Emily and Dan were.

"D-Drago! No!" Dan yelled, pressing his hands up against Emily's shield, as he looked towards his sister, "I thought you were going to help me WIN?"

"I didn't know that he had ANOTHER disaura ability? I'm not a psychic!" Emily yelled back.

Drago was then surrounded by a red light, as he returned back to his ball form, and went back over to Dan as he caught him. Dan looked at his Baku-pod as his life gauge dropped to zero, and then suddenly there was another bright light, similar to the one that occurred to when they started the battle. When it vanished, then they we're back were they started, on sidewalk next to the street.

"D-did that just…?" Dan asked, as he blinked a couple of times, while looking around.

"You're the one who's experienced with the brawls, not me. Although…." Emily started, as she closed her eyes, and then raised her hand, "I-I think he just vanished…. Because he was definitely here. I can sense the negative energy.

"Then where did he….." Dan asked, looking around again in confusion, while he went to grab his bike.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley way, Peotas looked at his partner bakugan Denziel, as Peotas dusted off his cape.

"So was that the girl that you were looking for?" Denziel asked.

"Yes, that's definitely her. It's not a mere coincidence that she is both related to Dan and has aura powers," Peotas stated.

"Then what are your intentions of dealing with her?" Denziel questioned.

"I… I think that we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other," Peotas replied back, with a smirk across his face.

* * *

_You know I finally realized this is how people do Author's notes on FFN here lol. Kuso you're so so smart aren't you?_ _Yaaay chapter 4, I had so much fun doing this XD. I'm really excited to introduce my main antagonist Peotas and his partner Denziel. They probably sound a bit of a usual villian... but they get better later on(please keep spoilers out of the reviews if you can)_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where was that stupid building again...?" A teenage girl muttered to herself, "he said it was somewhere on the outskirts of town..."

The Girl wandered around for a bit, before a brown bakugan floated in front of the girl, as it opened up an looked towards the girl. The girl then let out a sigh, and crossed her arms as a result.

"No Grifftrix, we aren't lost, it's just these buildings are too similar," The girl said, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Are you trying to get fresh with me?" The Bakugan stated.

"N-no! It's just... really annoying trying to find this place. I always lose track of where exactly it is," She replied.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" The Grifftrix asked.

"Yeah... It should be over here," She said. 'Well...I hope anyway.'

The girl then ran over to what looked like an abandoned factory building that was located a couple miles out of the city of bayview. Its black exterior and no windows gave it an ominous appearance, which sent a chill down her spine.

"Victoria, are you sure you want to go in there?" Grifftrix asked.

"For the last time it's VICKY. How many times do I have to repeat myself to you?" Victoria replied back with a bit of bite to her tone, as she glared at her bakugan, "And yes I'm sure, this is where we were supposed to hide out for the time being remember?"

"Very well, if you say so then, let us venture on in there," the bakugan replied, as it took its perch on Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria then walked into the into the abandoned warehouse, as her hand suddenly started to glow with a deep blue color, as it illuminated the area around her. She started walking down the hallway, before coming to a branching path, as she looked both ways, trying to figure out which direction to go in.

"Didn't he tell you which way to go?" Grifftrix asked.

"Um... Yeah. I-It's the left hallway... I think" she replied back.

"You think?" The bakugan said back in a curious tone.

The teenage girl sighed as she took a deep breath as she turned left, hopping that she was going in the right direction. She ran down the hallway for a couple of minutes, trying to get a feel for where she was, although unfortunately coming to a dead end.

"Well…. I guess he told me to go right then..." she mumbled to herself.

"I KNEW I shouldn't have let you take the lead, you and your terrible sense of direction" the bakugan snapped at her.

"Yeah…. I know. Sorry. Let's just go the other way then okay?" She mumbled before turning around and running in the opposite direction down the other hallway, hopping she doesn't make that mistake again.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room off of the main storage room, there was a man who was laying back on what seemed to be a computer chair, and had his feet up on a desk and his hands back behind his head. He took a deep breath, before looking over to his partner bakugan.

"So, when do you take that Victoria will arrive?" Denziel asked

"It shouldn't be too long from now, she's always been a good girl when it came to being on time," he started, "I can't wait for those two to meet her. That will be one very… interesting meet up,"

"When are we going to go back for those two?! I'm ready to obliterate them!" Denziel exclaimed, floating over in front of Peotas' face.

"Don't worry Denziel, don't worry. You'll get your chance. First I want to allow Victoria to get a crack at the two of them, it will give us a better idea of what their level is as competitors. Besides, they have a few... Mishaps to solve first, I believe," Peotas stated, laughing a little bit at his partner's excitement.

"But you said that-"Denziel started

"I know what I said Denziel. Eventually were going to break that seal, eventually. Patience is a virtue in life. Our goal is to get her back to where she rightfully belongs, and more importantly, get her back to who she truly is" Peotas stated.

He then sensed something, which caused him to get out of his relaxed position, and stood up holding a fist.

"Actually… I believe she's right on cue. Let's go find her shall we?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you want to what now?" Dan asked his sister, as he shot a glare at her, as she sat on his bed.

"What…? You're the one who keeps going "I want to beat Torchy!" I'm just trying to help. Is it really that much of a problem?" Emily asked.

"Yes, because Drago is MY bakugan! Not yours, MINE. Why should I make an ability that forces you to be with me in order to use?" Dan exclaimed.

"Well, unless you want to lose to Potato-whatever man again, I suggest listening to me," Emily said.

"No way, that's not happening. I can beat him by myself" Dan replied in a prideful voice, swinging his computer chair around back at the monitor, crossing his arms in a frustrated motion.

"Fine, whatever! Just say I didn't warn you!" Emily said, as she jumped off the bed, and started walking out of the room. Just before she exited, her hand glowed an aqua color as so did the chair Dan was on, as she tilted him back, causing him to fall backwards.

She then ran down the hallway and down the stairs, looking around the house to see if anyone was in her sight, before she darted for the door, and flew up to the roof. She picked a relatively level spot, before sulking looking up at the sky, and wrapping her tail around her legs.

"I just don't understand…..this is where I was supposed to go?" she questioned herself, "Maybe they were mistaken…. This just doesn't feel right at all."

While she looked up, she noticed a few stray birds flying over the city, chirping to one another.

"What happened to the nice family I knew…..I just want that back. This isn't anything like I hoped it'd be. Kuse made it sound so…..exciting. Now look, I can't even make a suggestion without being yelled out," she muttered to herself, "I just want to be the free spirit again. I hate being cooped up like this, it just isn't right…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in his room Dan let out a frustrated sigh as he threw himself onto his bed, with his face colliding with the pillow.

"I can't stand her sometimes! Getting in the way of my own hobby, she doesn't even know what she's getting herself into probably!" Dan yelled to himself, in a muffled voice.

"I think she's just trying to help you against this mysterious man that we ran into a couple of days ago. She seem to know about what that man and his bakugan were able to use," Drago replied, floating over to Dan.

"Suuuure, because you haven't seen a bakugan that's literally impossible to defeat without what, a bakugan that cannot naturally use whatever that ability is?" Dan asked.

"That's what is seems like to me," Drago replied.

"Oh, now you're taking sides?!" Dan yelled, sitting up on his bed in frustration.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying maybe you should try REASONING with her before you think you're the best out there. Last time we checked, he was at the top of the brawling ranks." Drago said.

"Ugh…. Fine I guess you're right. Let's go see if we can find her," he said, grumpily walking out of his room, trying to find Emily.

* * *

"Just face it Victoria, we're lost in here. You should have waited for him to come out like he said," Grifftrix said.

"VICKY, and come on, I've only gone down the wrong path like um….5 times?" She replied

"There's only been 7 different intersections, and yes I have been counting" Grifftrix said in a confident tone.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm sure we're bound to find him eventually" Vicky muttered, walking down another hallway.

"Why keep looking when he's right here?" Said a voice.

The sudden third voice caused the girl to freeze up mid step, and caused her to lose her balance and fall over on the floor. She cringed slightly, before she got back up, and dusted herself off.

"Dammit Peotas, can you not scare me like that?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I told you to wait outside, so I was outside looking for you," he replied.

"See, I TOLD you we should've waited outside, but no you wanted to get lost and explore the darn place!" Grifftrix scolded Victoria.

"Okay okay fine….sorry," she started, then look towards Peotas, "So, what happened that was so special you needed me for?"

"I have a pair of….people I think you'd be interested in meeting," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait-you don't mean you actually-"she started, starting at him with pure shock.

"Precisely. I've finally found them! What better way to get to know them then introducing yourself now?" Peotas said.

"Well….I mean I guess we should get going now," She replied.

"Perfect! Let's get going then shall we?" Peotas said, as he started walking down one of the dark hallways.

"I suggest following him, so you don't get lost this time," Grifftrix said.

* * *

"R-Right!" Victoria replied shakily, running after Peotas.

"Ugh, where the heck did she go darnit!?" Dan exclaimed in frustration.

"She has to be around here somewhere, be patient," Drago replied.

"Somewhere?! We've looked inside the whole entire house!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe she went outside?" Drago asked.

"Right, I highly doubt-"Dan said, as he walked outside and looked up at the house, "Well….maybe you were right?"

"See? You've been living with her for quite some time, you should of known she likes to be outside a lot" Drago replied.

"Ugh, whatever" Dan muttered, before cupping his hands and shouting towards the roof. "Emily! Get down here, I want to talk to you!"

She looked down towards the ground and saw Dan calling for her, and muttered something under her breath and then jumped downward towards the ground. When she landed, she wrapped her tail around her waist, and shot a glare at her brother.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," she simply stated, before turning around to take off.

"Wait, I just wanted to-"Dan started, but was unable to finish due to his sister taking off, "Darnit! Why does she have to-"

"I suggest going after her, your mom won't be happy if she finds out that she just suddenly disappeared," Drago said.

"Right! Yeah we should get going!" He said, as he grabbed his bike and rode off down the road after Emily.

* * *

After flying off, Emily looked around the city for a safe landing spot. Eventually she found herself flying over a park, where she noticed a group of medium sized trees that looked like a good landing spot.

"Okay…. I think that looks pretty good," she muttered.

She then started to descend down towards the trees to use them as a nice hiding spot, before her eyes suddenly went wide. She felt a rush of negative energy, and when she looked she noticed a black blast hurdling towards her.

"Gah!" she screamed, as she dodged the blast, colliding with one of the tree branches in the process. She then crashed down onto the floor, letting out a groan.

"Ugh…" she moaned, trying to get up from where she made a crash landing, "Wha….what the heck was that?"

"Hey! Are you okay?" Shouted a girl voice, as she came running closer to Emily.

"Huh….what? Yeah I'm okay… I think," Emily muttered, leaning against the tree and holding her head.

The girl ran over, revealing to be a girl with a short light brown shirt ontop of a longer dark brown shirt. She had long hair and blue pants, and was wearing to what looked like boots with spiked circle on them.

"Do you need any help?" she asked

"I….think I'm alright," Emily said, as she held onto her arm and looked up at the girl.

"Oh! You look hurt, let me check it out!" She stated, trying to move Emily's arm.

"N-no! I'm fine," Emily replied back in shock, causing her hand to glow as she jerked her arm away.

"Oh… wow. You have that too?" the girl asked.

"…..Excuse me?" Emily replied, blinking in confusion.

"I have that too," she started, as her hand glowed a light blue color, "I just usually use mine for healing, which is why I wanted to look at your arm"

She then grabbed Emily's arm while the young girl looked in confusion at the girl infront of her, as she started getting to work on the cut.

"What's…..your name?" Emily asked, suspiciously.

"Mine? It's Victoria. Is there a problem?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"N-no…. I don't think anyway. It's just that I've never seen an aura user before… besides my mom,"

"Oh, really? Your mom was an aura user? That's cool! I wish my parents were aura users, I guess they just had the recessive gene in them that gave it to me," Victoria said.

"Um… English?" Emily asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. You probably don't understand genetics. They had the trait, except they were able to use it themselves." She replied.

"Oooooh….that makes sense. I think," Emily said back, trying to make sense of it.

"So, do you live in this city?" Victoria asked.

"Unfortunately," Emily muttered back.

"Unfortunately? Why? This city is amazing!" Victoria exclaimed.

"No, it isn't. Not when you're stuck in a house with a bunch of people you don't know." Emily muttered again.

"Are you…..an orphan of some sort?" Victoria asked.

"No. I live with my brother and the people who he has the guts to call his parents," she replied.

"Wait, what do you mean by, "call his parents"? Aren't you living with your parents?" Victoria asked

Emily moved her head towards the ground before crossing her arms and looking at Victoria at out of the corner of her eye. Her expression showed obvious gloom.

"Oh….I'm sorry. I didn't know," She replied.

"No, it's okay. To be honest I never actually met my father anyway. I've been on my own for most of the time after my mom died. I only moved in with my brother like a month or two ago," Emily said.

"Really…? That's…..different," Victoria stated.

"Oh, Victoria, there you are!" A bakugan said, as she floated up to her partner.

"You…..have your own bakugan?" Emily asked, curiously.

"Me? Of course I do. Most people nowadays have their own bakugan, this is my partner, subterra Grifftrix," Victoria said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emily," Grifftrix said.

"It's a pleasure to…..wait. How did you know my name?" Emily asked the bakugan, raising an eyebrow.

'Dammit!' Victoria thought to herself, while she looked at her bakugan trying to keep her composure.

"Well…. It's because…" Grifftrix started.

"Dammit there you are!" Shouted a male voice, as Dan slammed the breaks on his bike, infront of the two girls, "You're coming home with me now!"

"Excuse me, but I was in the middle of a conversation!" Emily snapped back.

"You RAN away from me! That's not exactly allowed, you're not a free spirit anymore!" Dan shouted back.

"Maybe I want to be a free spirit still! Maybe I'm not exactly enjoying living with you!" Emily said back.

"I'm your brother, it's MY job to make sure you're okay!" Dan said.

"Excuse me, but you don't exactly seem like much of a brother to me!" Emily said, before turning around and glaring out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me, are you-"Dan started.

"Daniel just leave her be, I think she just needs some time to herself," Drago said, floating in front of his partner.

"No, this time I'm right. She needs to learn her place in this family," Dan said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, but what family?" Emily started, "if you consider you and your foster parents my family, then you are really mistaken."

"Are you-"Dan started, before noticing Victoria out of the corner of his eye, "Wait, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Victoria. I'm sorry, I didn't know she ran away like that! She just got crashed into a tree and I came over to help her!" She replied.

"Wait, you what?!" Dan exclaimed, turning towards Emily and grabbing her jacket, "How can you be so reckless?"

"I wasn't being reckless! There was just this rush of negative energy and this Disaura shot that just-"Emily started.

"Wait, what? Disaura, does that mean-"Dan started.

"Wait, hold on. Disaura?!" Victoria started, then muttered, "Dammit he said he wasn't going to attack her!"

"Wait…..do you know who shot that blast?" Drago then asked.

"Ugh. Great, Grifftrix I think our cover is blown," Victoria said.

"What, cover?! What cover?!" Dan asked, turning to what now looked like a mysterious girl.

"I believe she was reffering to the fact that she's been working with me, Daniel," A voice said, as Peotas then suddenly appeared behind Victoria, with a confident smirk on his face.

"You, but, how-"Emily started.

"Simple, she's working with me, is that a very hard concept to grasp?" Peotas stated.

"But you guys don't even… you guys aren't….. How?" Emily looked up.

"Apparently I was mistaken, with everything you were wrapped up with you aren't able to comprehend this with your child brain," Peotas sighed, shaking his head.

"Why are you here?!" Dan exclaimed.

"It's a very simple answer boy. We're just here to introduce our new member, Victoria here to you two. I'm sure you three will become acquainted with one another rather quickly," Denziel said, as he floated in front of Peotas and in Dan's face.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Dan said, flicking Denziel out of his face.

"How dare you do that to the mighty Denziel, you will pay for that!" The bakugan shouted, as he rushed Dan in the head, causing him to lose his footing for a few seconds.

"That's because…." Victoria started, before pulling out a gate card, "I want to challenge you to a brawl"

"Wait, what?! Are you nuts?" Dan yelled, "With him around?!

"Relax boy, I'm not one who would get in the way of another's battle," Peotas said.

"Dan, be careful, she has-"Emily started.

"I don't need your help Emily, I can do this on my own!" Dan started, then pulling out his own gate card, "Alright, fine I accept your challenge. Just be prepared to loose"

"Don't get cocky now, or it just might be your downfall," Victoria stated, holding up her gate card.

"I think that's just my style, and it's done me justice so far, so I think it might work," Dan replied, holding up his own gate card and grabbing Drago.

'Shoot, I need to do something fast,' Emily thought to herself, watching the scene unfold.

Just before they were able to open the field Emily managed to grab onto Dan's other arm with her tail, to make sure he wasn't able to push her away.

"W-what are you doing?!" Dan exclaimed

"I need to watch this!" She yelled back.

"Just let her come Dan," Drago stated.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just don't get in my way, got it?" Dan said as he sighed.

Then Dan and Victoria's gate cards started to glow, as time seemed to stop around them, and they warped into the oh so similar brawling dimension.

* * *

Okay, guys, I finished another one :D. I hope you like my new character Victoria, you'll find more about her later ^^. She's pretty cool lol. I'm really happy I was able to finish this before thanksgiving though, cuz I was able to post 5 chapters within a year :D(not on here, somewhere else). It makes me feel really proud that I'm sticking through with this story finally. It's really near and dear to me, so yeah ^_^.

Oh, and in regards to one of the anonymous reviewers that asked me a question(since I can't PM you back) No, she isn't Gohan's friend or anything lol. Emily isn't actually in any way related to the main DBZ cast. It's a bit off, but another character is. You'll learn more later, don't worry, just, spoilers lol.


End file.
